Strange Coincidence
by i am shinigami
Summary: AU SeiferxSquall. Raised together but torn apart by scheming foster families....Different fates and futures...bastardization of several characters.


Strange Coincidence  
  
By: I am Shingami  
  
Major AU..  
  
WARNING THIS IS YAOI SEIFER X SQUALL  
  
He only had 45 minutes to get to the Garden, a family owned restaurant. He'd been a dishwasher there for about a year and so far he hadn't been promoted or even offered a raise. He knew he was better than the other dishwashers; Selphie was too slow, Irvine just flirted with the waitresses and Rinoa seemed to break every dish she washed. However they were all considered candidates for the new opening.  
  
He knew that no one really liked him and it was obvious that they didn't want his company. One night, he'd forgotten to get his coat and went back, as he passed he noticed Cid's office door was open. He crept closer and was about to shut it when he heard voices coming from inside.  
  
All of the employees and managers were gathered in the spacious office, there were streamers and balloons everywhere and waiters were passing around champagne and hors d'oeuvres. In the far corner a heavily decorated pine tree was placed on a stand, the ground around it covered in brightly wrapped packages and as he walked down the hall he saw an employee list with everyone's name on it.  
  
It seemed they'd had a draw a month ago and decided to do a secret Santa with all the employees involved. He suddenly remembered the abrupt silence whenever he walked into a room and the way Selphie guiltily avoided looking at his eyes. He hadn't really minded at the time and thought that he'd made some fatal social gaffe, yet again. Besides, no one ever really talked to him, they just treated him like a shadow, yelling out orders and piling more dirty dishes in front of him.  
  
As he looked closer at the list he realized someone had written something beside his name. Maybe it had been an oversight, he thought hopefully, maybe someone had forgotten to mention the party to him and he'd imagined that Selphie and Zell were nervous. It could be that they were just excited about the party and the presents. Even as he thought this, he deciphered the words placed near his name. Coldhearted bastard.And at the end someone had written 'He probably wouldn't bother to actually buy a present.after all his mommy and daddy buy him enough presents.'  
  
He felt tears slip down his cheeks, what mommy and daddy? What did they know? Did they really think he'd have so many jobs if he was rich? That he needed to come back at midnight during winter because he had more than one jacket? It took all of his money to pay the rent and, if he was lucky, buy some groceries. Didn't they realize.it didn't matter what they thought.  
  
He ran to the back of the restaurant and tore open his locker and got out his bomber jacket, he'd bought it secondhand at some cheap charity sale. He'd worn it since he was thirteen and as he stroked the supple leather he remembered with clarity why he'd run away from the orphanage. He went outside and felt the cold numb the pain of his memories. The rain poured down from the sky and soaked his clothes; it was strange he mused, that tonight was so much like that night long ago.  
  
No one got presents from the owners of the orphanage; there was never enough money for gifts. All the kids were used to it but they also knew that on Christmas morning they would find a festively wrapped toy under their bed or on their pillow. No one knew where the presents came from except for two boys, Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almsay. They would sneak out and steal from different toy stores but they never stole more than they needed and never for themselves. The stores never even noticed the toys were missing; they were like lightening, in and out of the store before the manager even noticed. They were careful to not steal from stores with cameras; the pair were always together.  
  
Seifer and Squall were inseparable; they never wanted to be apart despite their conflicting personalities. Seifer was very social and always wanted to be the center of attention. He pretended to be cruel but in private he was kind and took care of the people he loved; he was tall with short blond hair, jade eyes and tanned skin. Squall was his complete opposite, a year younger and more introspective. He had shaggy brown hair streaked with chestnut, his eyes were a stormy gray that darkened to blue when he got angry or upset. His skin was a pale, unblemished ivory; he had delicate features and a lithe body that belied his strength, as he was sometimes mistaken for a girl (much to Seifer's amusement).  
  
Squall started to run, trying to get away from the rain and his memories, as if he could escape by will. His feet pounded in the wet pavement, he held his jacket over his head and tried to avoid the deep puddles around him. He watched as cars sped by, he watched families argue and laugh, he saw drunken teenagers swerve wildly and cabbies shouting about meters and tips. He laughed bitterly and pushed his hands into his pockets, if he was late to Garden Quistis would probably fire him. She was part of the 'Orphanage Gang,' a bunch of kids that had been raised by Edea and Cid. Because of that they were allowed to make any decisions about staff that they deemed 'wise.' They were also allowed to come into work late and goof off.  
  
Squall thought of Adel and shuddered, everything had been fine until she came along. Seifer hadn't been able to protect him that time, no one had. Adel had always watched him from behind her designer shades, licking her lips and blatantly staring at his young body.  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
